The Tragic Goa'uld Comedy
by the little emo asylum
Summary: the title has nothing to do with the story. A comedy piece about a Friday afternoon in the Inu world. Well actually, this knows no actual era. But, oh well, read anyway.


Congratulations, you have stumbled across the most stupidest fic out there. It makes no sense, and really doesn't even have an era in which it takes place. There is no plot, no point, and that's about it. Anything mentioned; including characters, and/or bands, and/or anything else besides the idea of the story, is not owned by me. The story is mine though, at least I have that! Read on if you dare!

**The Tragic Goa'uld Comedy**

Once upon a time.

In a far away land.

In a galaxy far, far away.

In a time when walking barefoot was uber cool.

Where having fuzzy ears on your head was normal.

There lived a hanyou, with a bunch of……people, and a Shippo.

This group that this "hanyou" traveled with, was special. They were rejects. The "hanyou" was named Inuyasha, a hot-tempered, arrogant, foul-mouthed half demon, who carried an uber cool sword that made him really kick ass. Then there was Kagome, some freaky deaky girl from the future who had some freaky deaky power and what not. Then, of course, there is Sango, a demon exterminator, who was pretty kick anus with a big boomerang. Next, there was Shippo, an annoying little fox demon, who really doesn't have a purpose, but to be uber annoying and make a comment every now and then. And last, but certainly not least, there was Miroku, our Lord and Master, the biggest pervert ever, and a monk, but mostly a perv, with a wind tunnel in his right hand.

This is their story……well, mostly their story.

So our story takes place in the woods, with the group, Kagome has just returned from her time, with some extra stuff in her bag.

"Inuyasha, get out of my bag! I don't have any ramen in there. Inuyasha, get out of there!" Kagome screamed at the bottom half of Inuyasha, which was the only part visible. The other half of Inuyasha was inside the yellow bag, franticly digging around.

"Found it!" Inuyasha yelled, reemerging from the back with something held over his head. But before Kagome could get a proper look at what he had, Inuyasha had dashed off into the forest, leaving a puzzled, albeit, slightly disgruntled Kagome.

Deep in the woods, Inuyasha popped a squat at a tree, leaning back on it, laying the thing he took from Kagome beside him. What he had taken was a case of beer, that Kagome had put in there, due to the fact that she was an alcoholic. He grabbed for one of the cans, when he heard a rustle of bushes. Inuyasha became on his guard, when suddenly Naraku emerged from the bushs. Inuyasha eased back into the tree, "Oh, it's just you, Naraku." "Of course, who else? Did you get the stuff?" Naraku askes happily, taking a seat next to Inuyasha. " Of course, got it right here," and he passes a can to Naraku. Together they began happily drinking their beer. "Ahh, thank god it's Friday, ya know what I mean. Spending all week fighting each other, just so the audience will be happy, at least we get Friday off," Inuyasha said, taking a long drink of his beer. "I hear that, plus it's Stargate SG1 night, can't miss the new episodes. I think it's cool that they are using the people from Farscape on the show and….."Naraku began, then suddenly stopped. Another rustle came from the bushes, and both Inuyasha and Naraku were on their guard. They eased up, when Kouga emerged. Inuyasha and Naraku gave Kouga a one arm raise in greeting, which Kouga returned. "You guys started without me, I wasn't that late, you try dragging this stupid TV," Kouga said, pulling a large TV from the bushes. "Just set it right there, and come have a beer," Inuyasha said. Kouga took a seat and a beer, and the three of them sat there, drinking beer and watching Stargate SG1.

Back at the village were Kagome and everyone else are

"Inuyasha took my beer! What am I going to do, I need my beer! Oh my god, I feel my liver getting healthier by the minute! Oh, why!" Kagome cried to Sango, who sat with a bored look. "Kagome, I know that this is a problem for you, but shut up and get over it, and by the way I have to leave soon, Miroku is taking me to see Less Than Jake tonight, and I need to change into something other than this kimono. Let's face the facts, you can't skank in a kimono," Sango said rising from the floor. Kagome looked up at Sango with a hurt look, "I wish I could skank, but you know, last time you tried to teach me I tripped over my own feet and fell over, and right in the middle of a Bosstones concert!" Sango tried to suppress a laugh, "Yeah, but that was pretty funny. I mean, you started to cry really loud just as the set ended, and everybody was looking at you as you were screaming 'I can't skank'." Kagome just began to cry, "Wait, since when has Miroku like Less Than Jake? I thought he was oh like 'Ska is dead, long live punk rock'?" "Yeah, well, he likes Less Than Jake, he's just a closet fan," Sango said from the other room which she was getting dressed. "Oh, I see," Kagome said.

A few minutes later, Miroku arrived and him and Sango left for the concert, leaving Kagome all by herself……with Shippo.

"Don't worry Kagome, you still have me," Shippo said brightly. Kagome sighed, "Oh great." "Fine, if you're not going to appreciate me, then I'm leaving this story. Bye!" and with that, Shippo left the story, to go and find some one else's story to bother. Kagome was left all alone now. "You suck! Everyone else is off having fun, but you write me being all by myself, with no alcohol, and no entertainment. You are a sucky author, and deserve to die!"

By some freak 'accident', Kagome was hit by lightning, and keeled over. Oh no, she may be dead…….or just unconscious for the remainder of the story.

Back to Inuyasha and them

"That was a great episode, don't you guys agree?" Kouga asked. No answer came. Kouga looked over the Inuyasha and Naraku, who were both past out cold. Kouga made a count of the beer. Twenty-four beers to begin with. Kouga had had four beers, which by counting the cans in each pile beside Inuyasha and Naraku, they each had ten. "Gee, no wonder they past out, I wouldn't be surprised if they drank themselves to death." Suddenly a malicious glint appeared in Kouga's eye. He stripped Inuyasha and Naraku down to their underroos, and placing a few things in strategic places, including body parts, and 'stuff', he pulled out his handy dandy camera. He took several shots, and then ran off to find a computer to post the pictures all over the internet. So this ends with Kagome um……incapacitated by some freak 'accident'. Sango and Miroku rocking out to Less Than Jake. Shippo in some other story. Kouga laughing hysterically. And Inuyasha and Naraku waking up in a very odd position, with killer hang-overs.

Well that's the end of that. I might put up another chapter, that's if anybody likes this one. This story is a production of the Little Emo Asylum. Please Review! Luv ya!

PeAcE oUt!


End file.
